


First Encounter

by Nackrosor



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nackrosor/pseuds/Nackrosor
Summary: He was pure lust.What he made me feel was pure lust.His sensual melodious voice was reverbering in my ears, my mind totally fucked up by it.I was completely spellbound by him.When his lascivious gaze fell on me, i felt my body turn in a hot mess.Was he really staring at me?





	1. Chapter 1

_He was pure lust._

_What he made me feel was pure lust._

_His sensual melodious voice was reverbering in my ears, my mind totally fucked up by it._

_I was completely spellbound by him._

_When his lascivious gaze fell on me, i felt my body turn in a hot mess._

_Was he really staring at me?_

No, it was impossible. I wasn't the only one standing there, in front of the stage. There were thousands of people around me, and many other women, certainly more appealing than me.

He slowly walked right toward where i was standing.  
His steps light and flexuous, almost feline.  
As he mischievously approached, my mind went blank and my eyes widen at the realization; his gaze was clearly pointed at me.

Step by step, my body grew weaker and his became closer. His different-colored eyes now even more visible.  
Just his beauty could have made me faint, but i kept my feet solidly on the ground and my eyes boldly fixed in his.

As he reached me, he sinuously knelt down and took my hand. An heartbreaking action that made me jelly.  
His green eye was glowing due to the white lights of the stage, so vivid and bright in comparison to his white one, as deadly looking as ever.

He held my hand in a tight grip while singing his last lyrics before the instrumental part of the song.  
His eyes never left mine till the last word, when he gallantly moved his head closer and whispered in my ear, brushing his lips on my boiling skin.

" _Come visit me backstage, my dear. I will be impatiently waiting for you."_

Those words made me think i was dreaming, that all of this was a stupid reality-like dreaming, caused by my most craved desires.

For all the rest of the show, all i could think of were those whispered words and the sexual arousal he left me with just by brushing my skin with his.

As the Ghouls played the conclusive notes of the final song, Papa threw me one last look, before disappearing behind the stage.  
I was thrilling to reach him and let that amusing gaze set on me, once again.

Before i could have been drowned in the crowd, i sneaked out of it and cautiously vanished behind the black curtains that separated the stage from the backstage.

There were many people there, running from side to side, or eating, laughing, some other already disassembling stuff from the scene.  
I was confused. There was no sight of the Ghouls nor of the Papa himself. Could he have just fooled me? Was it all a joke? Was he playing with me?

The chaos on the outside was the same i actually had on the inside too. I didn't know how to feel.  
What if i even had imagined what he said? If not, he would have been impatiently waiting for me, somewhere here in the backstage. Wouldn't he?

I felt tears welling in my eyes but i tried to repress them at all costs. I didn't want to cry there, in front of everyone, even though no one was paying attention to me.

I frantically looked around one last time, but with no results, so i turned on my heels and started walking back. I would have searched for a bath and closed me in to sob and cry in hope to calm myself.  
It was a dream and it would have always been one.

A familiar glooved hand tightened around mine, making me stop and turn around.

There he was, Papa, in all his glory. Looking as fine as ever and as real as ever. So close to me. And with his hand holding mine.

- _Have i made you wait too much, dear?_ \- his lips gently pecked the back of my hand _-I must apologise for my behaviour. A beautiful lady should never be left waiting.._ \- he murmured sweetly, his eyes cautiously peering at my face. -.. _or crying because of a man's actions._ -

His free hand reached my right cheek and caressed it gently, then it slowly slid under my chin, cupping it and making my face move closer to him. His thumb brushing lightly my lips.

- _Yet i must say, your wet eyes make your gracious facial features stand out._ -

- _I..I'm sorry for looking like a crybaby in front of you Papa. I.. I just couldn't see you anywhere and i thought i would have not been able to at least ask you for a hug._ \- i shyly murmured, biting my bottom lip at the end.

I saw a glint in his eyes and he rested his both hands on my shoulders.  
- _A hug it's the least you could ask me for, my dear. Come here.-_ as he sweetly whisphered that, his hands slipped on my hips and he gently but tightly embraced me fully with his arms. His body so close to mine i could feel his warmth through my clothes.

- _Please, do not ever apologise for showing your purest feelings.._ \- he whispered again right near my ear -.. _and, remember my dear, i always mean what i say.-_

I selfishly squeezed myself in his arms a little more, wanting to taste fully that amazing sensation and making that special moment lasting.

- _I could melt at any moment now.-_ he jokingly exclaimed, making me chuckle and relax, ending the embrace.

- _Thank you very much Papa. This was the best minute ever of my life._ \- i said, happily smiling.

- _Thank you for gracing me with such sweetness and..-_ his eyes rested a bit longer on my mouth - _outstanding beauty.-_

- _Ohh, i don't deserve such compliments, Papa. I'm not beautif_ -  
He instantly shushed me by laying his finger on my mouth.

- _Don't ever say that. You are the most beautiful creature i have ever laid my eyes on. Believe me, my dear.-_

His tone so serious and charming, made me unable to talk back, and i obediently nodded my head.

- _Now please, if you may follow me... Let's leave this chaotic place for a quieter one in which we can talk calmly and ..undisturbed_.-

He gallantly outstretched his glooved hand and i instantly took it, without saying a word.

I would have followed him everywhere, even right through the flames of Hell, with no turning backs.  
He smirked at my condescending behaviour and squeezed my hand before starting walking.


	2. First Encounter part. 2

A cold breeze went through my hair, and I felt a chill run down my spine. That's when I realized I wasn't in the local anymore, but in the street walking toward a black limousine, where Papa was escorting me with his hand still warm in mine.

I was so absentmindedly admiring him since he started walking, I didn't notice the way we took or the change of our surroundings, 'till it was too obvious.

Papa opened the door of the luxurious car and guided me in by the hand, then he entered the car himself, sitting at my side.

When the limousine started moving, a sense of awareness took over me and I felt a bit worried and anxious about the whole situation. Questions were starting to fully fill my head and my body began to tremble a little, but I soon felt warmth again, sensation that made my nerves to relax and my tensed muscles to loosen. I closed my eyes and breathed to the fullest.

- _My darling.. -_ he whispered in my ear - _don't be worried...-_

His hand was holding mine, once again. His fingers interlined between mine. He was calming my body just with a simple touch. It was like magic.

- _We are going to spend a magnificent night together, just the two of us.. You have nothing to be worried or scared about_.- he whispered again, caressing the back of my hand.

I opened my eyes, feeling a new peaceful sensation.

He was looking at me, admiring my face. His other hand slid through my hair, resting on the back of my neck. His body made pressure on the seat, and he bent over me, pausing at few inches from my face.

My eyes were immersed in his. I couldn't move nor almost breathe. I felt the skin of my neck boiling under his touch.

- _How come am I not able to resist you any longer?_ -

I could feel his warm breath on my lips. His whispered voice made my heart increasing its pulse.

-.. _However_..-

His lips slowly approached mine. I could already feel the touch, but the kiss I was expecting didn't arrive. Instead, he pecked on the corner of my mouth, still so close to my lips but not completely and he rested there a bit longer.

- _It would be ungrateful to you, to not even reach our destination first._ -

I didn't get the meaning of those words right away. I was feeling numb. My heart was throbbing so fastly I thought I would have died of stroke. My chest was almost hurting because of it.

My eyes were wide open and my lips slightly parted. Probably it was my reaction the reason of a little chuckle escaped from Papa's mouth.

" _You're so pure_ " i swear I heard him whisper, almost to himself, in my trance state.

He pulled away, but rested his body close and his hand still in mine.

We remained like that, in silence, for the rest of the brief ride.

The limousine stopped in front of a tall building, which seemed to be a 5 stars Hotel.

We got off the car and entered the palace. I followed Papa through the whole building, until he stopped in front of a huge white door. He opened it with a brief movement of his hand, holding a glossy card, then he stepped aside and looked at me.

- _Well.. after you, ma chérie_.- he bowed a little, outrstretching his arm toward the chamber.

I nodded slightly my head and entered cautiously.

The suite was extremely luxurious and spacious. I had never seen something like that before. I immediately noticed a huge terrace, right behind a stained-glass door. Even from that distance, I could admire an incredible full view of the city, colored lights in plain sight.

Papa nudged me with his hand on my back and made me come forward into the room.

The living room was extremely fancy with its white leather couches, kashmir cushions with golden inserts, cristal tables and silky curtains.

There was a strange atmosphere. I could feel it. It wasn't exactly matching the same aura radiating from Papa, but it was cool though. Maybe too cool for a simpleton like me.

- _Please, make yourself comfortable.-_ he said, nudging me again toward the sofa. - I'll be back to you in a few.- he stated, before vanishing behind a wall.

I didn't think I could make me comfortable in a place like that, so far from my standards. Not to mention I was in Papa's hotel room, waiting for him. Realisation that hit me only in that moment.

I ran a hand through my hair and took a long deep breath. Certainly I didn't expect to end up being brought by Papa himself in is room. My first intention, coming to the show was to just have a great time and if possible steal a hug from him, but I wasn't so confident I could have had the chance. "And.. see me now. Sitting on a luxurious sofa, in a luxurious hotel room, waiting for the leader of my favourite band as well as my host for the night." It wasn't a dream, no. It was reality.  
My mind could have not fooled me anymore.

I was too anxious to stay still on the sofa so I got up and wandered through the living room. I ended up facing that stained glass door i saw at the entrance. The view was now so vivid and full in front of me. It was amazing.

- _Gawking at the view, are we?_ -

His close voice made me jump and my head almost collided with the glass. His hand however fastly filled the gap between my forhead and the door, avoiding the impact to occur.

I bet my eyes widened once again, looking at him.

He slightly grinned and embraced me affectionately.

- _I must apologise once again. It wasn't my intention to scare you.-_

He peered at my forhead, caressing my hair in the meantime - _are you hurt?_ -

- _I guess not.. thanks to you._ \- I whispered, still staring at him in disbelief.

He just grinned back and switched his gaze to look at the outside view.

- _Magical view, isn't it?-_ he stated, looking at me once again.

I nodded and slightly smiled at him. - _Actually.. It was the first thing I noticed entering this suite.-_

- _Oh? Spurning and snubbing the luxuries but getting infatuated by a city view.._ \- he murmured, irony perceptible in his voice - _such a cute genuine thing you are, uh?_ \- he smiled again, squeezing tightly my waist.

- _Then, why don't we gawk at it together from the terrace, mh?-_ he rethorically asked, already opening the glass door and stepping on the terrace, making sure, with his arm around my waist, I followed him.

The chilly air of the night caressed my skin and made me breathe fully again. The cold breeze was calming and appeasing. The noise of the city almost unperceptible at my ears from that high spot.

I took a full look of the view, leaving Papa side and walking toward the glassy railing. I placed my hands on it and closed my eyes to fully appreciate the crisp air. A smile forming on my lips.

- _You're certainly appreciating it..-_ he murmured looking at me, while approaching the railing too.

I turned toward him and smiled a little, lowering my gaze right after.

- _Yes.. I.. That's because it seems to relieve my anxiousness a little.._ \- I whispered, staring again at the view.

- _Are you feeling anxious right now? You don't want to be here?-_ he asked, a considerate tone in his voice.

- _No!_ \- I exclaimed with too much emphasis, turning toward him - _I mean.. That's not it. I'm so so grateful to you to have brought me here and to spend your valuable time with a plain girl like me.. Really.-_ I murmured, looking at him directly in his eyes - _I'm just an anxious person by nature.. that's all. I always have the fear i'll say or do something wrong.. and right now I don't want to embarrass myself in front of you or even embarrass you ..somehow.-_ I whispered, lowering again my gaze on the railing.

Papa's expression softened and he moved his hands on mine, holding them, action that made me turn toward him and fix my eyes in his.

I suddenly noticed his clothes were different. He wasn't wearing the Papa's robe from the concert, but he was in is usual elegant attire. His figure sparkling under the lights of the night.

- _My dear.._ \- he whispered, squeezing my hands - _would you like to know why you're here with me right now?-_

I briefly nodded, still staring directly at him.

- _You caught my eye in that big crowd. As soon as I saw you, my full attention was drawn by you. I felt something looking into your eyes.. Believe me, you are no plain girl. You are special, indeed. There's something within your heart .. a story to be told. I can see through you. You are here with me because I ardently long to know you deeply_.- he seriously murmured. His body got closer to mine - _I want to be extremely sincere with you, my darling. I was firstly determined of learning more about you by exposing your body and ravenously savour it in his enterity.. But now.._ \- his fingers brushed my skin up to my neck, where he gently caressed it up and down few times. - _I sense your vulnerability. I sense your innocence. I want to discover your inner soul bit by bit.. I'll wait until you're feeling ready.. it's the first time I feel someone is worth it.-_

His words reached my frail heart in a jolt. I felt a waterfall of chills run down my spine and my body trembled a little because of it. I swallowed few times before I could recover the ability to talk. However Papa beat me on time.

- _There's only one thing I must request from you.-_ he stated, vehemently approaching my face to whisper in my ear - _Don't restrain your true self. Don't hide it from me. Unleash yourself from your mental restraints. Reveal to me your true nature_.-

As a thunder his words hit me again and my eyes firmly shut. I breathed in as if I was suddenly re-emergering from the abiss of an ocean, where my body had been abandoned and forsaken for an eternity.  
My mind wasn't clouded anymore.  
I felt lightweight.  
When I re-opened my eyes, Papa was staring at me, a considerate shade in his eyes. A smile formed on his lips and he squeezed my hands in his.

He slowly pulled away and approached a table in the corner of the terrace. I couldn't see what he was doing, but as he turned again toward me, a waltzer started playing from what looked like an old gramophone.

- _This is a lovely night and in moments like this I always feel like dancing. Would you grace me by being my partner this night, my dear?_ \- he stepped toward me, outrstretching his hand.

When I gladly took it, he suddenly made me spin around and then resolutely close the distance between our bodies, resting one palm on my lower back while the other hand firmly held mine. Our eyes connected.

In time to the music, our feet moved in synchronisation.

- _You're incredible good at it_.- he murmured, pleasantly impressed.

- _I don't even know how is it possible.. This is my first time dancing a waltzer._ \- I chuckled, slightly shrugging.

An evident surprised expression appeared on his face.

- _You're willing to impress me this night_.- he stated, spinning me again. He embraced me even tighter than before. Our bodies literally attached. I could feel his every move.

At every step, at every turn and spin, Papa bewitched me more and more.  
My eyes were immersed deeply in his.  
The world didn't exist anymore.  
We were alone.  
Our souls interlined in a world of our own.

An urge was growing inside me. An inner desire was shaking my entire body. A strange energy was conditioning me, controlling me. Bit by bit, I found myself getting even closer to him, until I was at few inches from his face.  
Before I could understand what was going on, my body moved inadvertently, and my lips were firmly on his.

He instantly responded to the kiss, fiercely devouring my lips and squeezing tightly my body between his arms. Surprisingly, I found the courage to react at his passion, adding my tongue to the kiss which he pleasingly welcomed, interlining it with his. I soon jointed my arms around the back of his neck.

As the music was playing its last notes, Papa and I were unable to separate our bodies and bring the kiss to an end. Still connected, he made pressure on my back with his hand and slowly bended me toward the floor. His other hand lifted my tight up to his hip, while his lips slided down to my chin, leaving a trail of kisses all the way to my neck. The waltzer ended simultaneously.

Papa's lips left my skin and he looked at me, lust in his eyes and an evident grin on his face.

- _Well, this was unexpected.. but by no means unwelcome._ \- he whispered, admiring so closely my features one last time before letting me lift me up, again.

- _I can see now the flame that burns inside you.-_ he murmured - _your innocence is only a surface, after all.. Interesting_.- he affirmed, amusement clearly perceptible in his voice.

His hand ran through my hair in a affectionate act, the other one wrapped around my hip.

My gaze fell down on the floor and I shyly whispered - _It's you who lights my fire, Papa..-_

I couldn't see his reaction, however I could perceive a guttural chuckle.

In an instant, my chin was lifted up and my eyes forced to look at him in his face.

- _Look at me, little thing._ \- he murmured, squeezing a little my chin between his fingers.

- _Are you ashamed of it, mh?-_ a hint of irony clearly evident in his question - _that I make you feel aroused? That._.- his face got closer, while I could feel his hand slowly slipping from my chest to my lower stomach, resting on the crotch of my pants - ** _..i make you wet?_** _-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope you will appreciate what I wrote, even though I fooled you with such an abrupt ending.. But c'mon! No one has ever died due to a little bit of suspence! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of my fanfiction called "First Encounter".  
> It may contain 3+ parts.


End file.
